The Dragon Wars
The Dragon Wars was a war. It lasted from (289DA) to (319DA). Age Background The Dragonwar was a single war that spanned all of Malona, from the South to the North, to the East to the West. It started in the Dragon Age, or the Age of Dragons, and was the signification of the finaly years of Dragons. The Dragonwar shaped Malona into what it currently is, without Dragon's and Dragon Lords would still roam the lands. The most notable Evil figure would be Dragonlord Tare'Al. The man who started the war for the rulership of Malona. As the name would suggest this war is not about Dragon's and leading them, it was a war simply called for the rulership of Malona. The most notable 'Good guy' would be Lord Aran Haril, ruler of the Dale of Aran. He was the first to defy the Dragonlords demand to bend. Factions The Most notable Evil Factions would be: #Dragonlord Tar'Al and the Dragonknights #The Dark Forest #The Black Isles #The Black Rock Empire The Most Notable Good Factions would be: #Dale of Aran #The Frozen North #Gorlian Isles #Tal'Shirian Elves #Ty'Sharian Elves The Neutral Factions would be: #The Sword #Brightstone #Stonegrave Valley Note that the Neutral Factions did not always stay neutral. The Course of the War From the start of the War to the Ending of it, the major factions were the Dale of Aran, The Dragonlord and The Dragon Knights. The first 5 years of the war, there was no blood shed, just a call to serve, men bending and others defying. The Real war did not start until the Siege of Hillon's Rest. Where the Armies of Black Rock, and the Dragonlord attacked the Dale. Kaloret and the Dragonlord and his Dragonknights however were not on the battlefield. The Castle did not have the man power to fight back, so they held within the castle until the Dale's Armies reached them. The Siege was won for the Dale, and this started the Dragonwars. The real goal of the Dragonlord was Altirian Peak, a Dwarven Citadel. His goal was Harold Haril, the Son of Lord Aran Haril. Heir to the Dale. Hearing of the siege, the Dale rushed to stop it, but it was to late, the Dwarves did not match the strength of the Dragonknights, or that of the Molten Flames of Kaloret. Lord Aran's only son was captured. The war went to a Halt, for 4 years, neither of the Nations fought battles, more diplomatic then anything, until 299DA. When Tare'Al executed Harrold Haril. Hoping to crush the spirit of Lord Aran Haril. It did the opposite, it sent him into a rage of destruction against the Dragonlord. For the next 20 years, wars and battles raged on. In 302 the Dark Forest launched an assualt on the Ty'Sharian Elves. At the command of the Dragonlord. The Frozen North and Stonegrave signed a pact to join the Dale in their war in 305. By this time the Dragonlord had already lost most of Blazewood to the overwhelming forces of the Dale. The Dragon Lord called to the Trolls and granted them powers beyond their dreams. They bent to the Dragonlord in 306 causing the Tal'Shirian elves to pull from the Front and protect their homes, from the power of these trolls. In 307 the Gorlian Isles joined the war, and so did his Son from the Black Isles, promsing the Dragonlord that the Gorlian Fleet would never see Dale shores. In 308 The Stonegrave Valley and the Frozen North joined the Dales forces, and they swiftly swept the lands. By 312 The war was all but done it seemed, the Dragonknights were held with-in Dragon's Peak. And Ishen'Dral the Dragon Fortress, was with-in Grasp. By 313 the Dragonlord held only Dragon's Peak, and Ishen'Dral. The great battle that was fought at Ishen'Dral's lasted longer then any of the battles it last 6 years. Finally ending the the fall of both Lord Aran Haril and Dragonlord Tare'Al. When the Dragonlord fell, Kaloret was forced back to the depths of Ishen'Dral, and into a slumber, but not before granting Tare'Al a gift like no other, the gift of life. Tare'Al's body was left where it was slain, however Lord Aran Haril was burried on Aran's Hill. In the crypts below. The Dragonknights were turned to Stone, only to rise against at the call of a Dragonlord. Locked beneath the vaults of Dragon's Peak. Circling a statue of Dragonlord Ara'lan. The first Dragonlord. Tare'Al's body was found by Darklord Balrin, and brought to the Dark Forest, and buried in a Crypt, it is said however that Tare'Al never died in that room, that no one knows the truth of what had happened inside. However much is true, is the line of the Dragonblood ended with him. And that the explosion of power could be seen over all of Malona. Category:Wars